The present disclosure generally relates to computing devices, and more particularly to reducing the size of a container image.
A container provides a platform to separate an application from the infrastructure running the application. The platform may provide a mechanism to run an application securely isolated in the container. A container is a self-contained execution environment and may share the kernel of the host operating system with other containers. The lightweight nature of containers, which run without the extra load of a hypervisor, may result in better use of hardware. Additionally, multiple containers may run on a machine.